


Filth

by Circus_Trash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Trash/pseuds/Circus_Trash
Collections: Poetry





	Filth

What AM I to you?

I am to you

The leftovers 

At the bottom of 

Your bowl of rice

That you pick up 

On your way upstairs 

And dump in the kitchen sink,

Not gently, No.

I sit there, 

As you wash your hands 

And I float up….

….Up till I'm swimming in your filth.

-siri


End file.
